


О важности контекста

by littledoctor, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: мини R — NC-21 (2019) [10]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Тони решает примерить кольчугу Капитана Америки.





	О важности контекста

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pretense and Context](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/459566) by simmysim. 



> Нецелевое использование супергеройской символики.

— Знаешь, всегда думал, что это две отдельные части. — Тони, крякнув, подцепляет с пола верхнюю, кольчужную часть костюма Капитана Америки, в спешке сброшенную предыдущей ночью. Заглядывает за воротник, наверное, впервые, выворачивает наизнанку. — А тут, оказывается, звенья вшили прямо в ткань. Вот это я понимаю — преданность делу.

Стив только пожимает плечами. Детали создания униформы его и раньше не особо интересовали, а теперь, глядя на возящегося с кольчугой Тони, про них и вовсе думать сложно. Тони, ненадолго отлучавшийся в ванную, и не подумал ради этого одеваться, и теперь, полностью обнаженный, вертит кольчугу в руках, словно прикидывая вес. Наблюдать за ним поначалу забавно, а потом — и не только, особенно когда Тони, поддавшись порыву, выворачивает ее лицевой стороной и просовывает голову в ворот. 

Ему она безбожно велика. Звезда на груди обвисает, да и вообще на Тони кольчуга больше смахивает на пончо, чем на рубаху. Красные и белые полосы, которые, если ее заправить, едва доходят Стиву до бедер, Тони полностью прикрывают пах. Как будто верх от пижамы нацепил.

— Черт, ну и тяжелая же, — бормочет Тони себе под нос, поднимая руки, и шагает к кровати. И только забравшись на нее, замечает выражение лица Стива. Наверное, все его мысли по поводу Тони и кольчуги читаются на нем сейчас более чем откровенно.

Тони хищно улыбается. Подбирается ближе, толкает Стива на спину и усаживается на него поверх одеяла. 

— Румико вечно таскала мои деловые рубашки, — говорит он. — Мне всегда это нравилось.

Стив тут же, почти бездумно, хватает его за бедра, кладет ладони на изгиб поясницы и невнятно угукает. Наслаждаться настоящим ему нравится куда больше, чем вспоминать прошлое. 

Стиву тоже доставляет удовольствие наблюдать, как Тони мотается в его рубашках по лаборатории или спит в них, но сейчас все чувствуется острее. Тони в кольчуге, вес его тела, то, как он потихоньку начинает о него тереться… Почему каждое утро с тех пор, как они начали спать вместе, не начинается именно так?

Тони с радостью подхватывает игру, опускается ниже, целует глубоко, сжимает его бедрами, ерзает, притираясь сквозь одеяло к начинающему твердеть члену. Кольчуга внизу слегка топорщится, и Тони приподнимает край, открывая собственный возбужденный член. Стив ловит намек, обхватывает его ладонью, ведет большим пальцем, и Тони запрокидывает голову, тяжело дыша через нос.

Как ни странно, в этот раз именно Тони неуверенно дергается, когда Стив касается его входа. 

— Что не так? — Стив тут же замирает. В постели Тони всегда был ненасытен и никогда ему не отказывал, и Стив считает своим долгом делать все возможное, чтобы так продолжалось и дальше.

— Ты уверен… я могу ее снять...

— Чего? Нет! — Самым важным в жизни сейчас кажется удостовериться, что Тони не снимет кольчугу никогда. Воротник ее провисает, открывая гораздо больше шеи и груди, чем задумано, рукава доходят почти до локтей, и Стив готов стать один на один против целой армии, если кто-то сейчас вздумает вмешаться.

— Ты же бесишься, даже когда олимпийцы набрасывают на плечи флаг, — пыхтит Тони слегка недоуменно. Стив снова берется за его член, то легко проходясь кончиками пальцев, то крепко сжимая ствол по всей длине. — А это гораздо грязнее.

— Это другое, — фыркает Стив. — Это не флаг, это мой костюм. — И то, чем они занимаются, что бы Тони ни говорил, к грязи никакого отношения не имеет. Во всяком случае, его униформа видала дела куда грязнее.

— Часть тебя? — уточняет Тони, прикрыв глаза и обдумывая ответ.

— Часть меня, — соглашается Стив. Происходящее кажется ему правильным, приятным, оно заводит, и его не особо волнует — почему.

— А можно тогда… — Тони бесстыдно трется о его скрытый одеялом пах, хитро улыбается — черт, Стив обожает эту улыбку. — Знаешь, есть у меня одна фантазия… С твоим щитом. — Стив стонет: перед глазами тут же проносится с дюжину сценариев, и его стон, похоже, только подстегивает Тони. — Ты… нагибаешь меня над ним, трахаешь, и я кончаю прямо на… на звезду. Я потом его вычищу, — быстро добавляет он. — Как следует.

— И ты молчал?! — спрашивает Стив, в самом деле чувствуя себя обманутым.

— Ну… это же твой щит, — отвечает Тони. — Он тебе как...

— Правая рука? — интересуется Стив, пальцами этой самой руки пробираясь ему между ягодиц.

Тони прикусывает нижнюю губу, льнет к прикосновениям. 

— Я хотел сказать — ребенок, но так даже лучше. А вот это пора убрать, — бормочет он, опирается на руку и выдергивает из-под себя одеяло. Стив отбрасывает его в сторону, и теперь они совсем близко, кожа к коже. Член Стива ложится Тони между ягодиц, и тот плывет только от этого, от одного обещания большего. Господи, Стив бы вечно на него такого смотрел.

Подготовка не занимает много времени, Тони все еще растянут — с прошлого раза прошло едва ли несколько часов, смазка под рукой, и Тони, шипя и подбадривая, расставляет ноги, упираясь руками Стиву в грудь.

Тихое позвякивание металла, прикосновение ткани к бедрам, румянец Тони, его расставленные ноги — все это до нелепого хорошо. Тони жаркий, тесный. Обязательно надо повторить это еще, возможно, прямо сегодня, возможно, вся их дальнейшая жизнь будет лишь перерывами между тем, что происходит сейчас. Тони к лицу голубой.

— Так вот, насчет щита, — ахает Тони, когда Стив входит. Тони всегда несет всякую бессмыслицу, Стив всегда молчит, и такое сочетание ему вполне по душе. — Я думал… я собирался сказать, как именно я буду его чистить, мне кажется, ты не совсем понял, что я имел в виду.

— Что? — выдавливает Стив. Тони приподнимается, опускается снова, как же он в этом хорош, просто идеален, так открыт, Стив бы ему обязательно об этом напомнил, если бы мог связать пару слов. 

— Я… я его… Боже, Стив. — Голос у Тони срывается, он останавливается. Наверное, задница у него еще саднит после прошлого раза, доходит до Стива, и надо было сразу догадаться, но что уж теперь, вряд ли кто-то из них обрадуется, если он выйдет. Стив бы притормозил, но он уже так глубоко, что дальше некуда. — Я кончу на него, — обещает Тони, — а потом вылижу дочиста.

Стив, представив себе картинку, стонет во весь голос. На бедрах Тони наверняка останутся синяки.

Тони улыбается; его уже слегка ведет. Двигая бедрами, он наклоняется ниже, целует Стива, щекоча бородкой, дыша с ним одним воздухом, запускает руку ему в волосы. 

— С тобой никогда не грязно, — шепчет он, глядя на Стива почти благоговейно. — Стив, ты… я так люблю тебя, ты делаешь меня лучше… люблю...

Стив встречает его восторженный взгляд. Без труда перекатывает Тони на спину — тот легкий и никогда не сопротивляется. Кольчуга, с которой все началось, сбивается у него под спиной. Стив ставит локти по обе стороны от его лица, наклоняется, почти касаясь носом, он все, что видит Тони, о чем тот может думать.

— В тебе, — произносит Стив, — в тебе нет ни капли грязи.

Взгляд Тони мечется, в голове у него явно проносятся тысячи мыслей. Стив толкается вперед, накрывает его губы своими, надеясь прогнать все эти мысли прочь. 

Когда он отстраняется, вид у Тони ошеломленный.

Стив ускоряется, и Тони остается только хватать ртом воздух и послушно раскачиваться в такт толчкам. Он кончает удивительно быстро, забрызгивая Стиву живот, рубашку, кольчугу и руку. Руку вылизывает дочиста и, что бы он раньше ни говорил, кажется вполне довольным таким бесстыдством.


End file.
